User blog:Sir Savage/You can't stop my Hanukkah Pants
Lawl hey hi I'm baaaccck I know I never officially left the wiki but I have not been active and now that I'm a changed llama my characters have changed and I am adding three new characters they shall be listed below This is John Callahan he is a all american teenage boy with a gay brother named Quincy. John loves rock and roll and basically being one of the guys but don't mess with him because he will go crazy and start flinging bananas. This is Quincy Callahan. The gay and overly emotional one of the two Callahan brothers. Even though Quincy is gay nobody really notices and he seems to attract every person he meets then eventually they get obsessed with him and then his brother goes all crazy and finds a away to remove them. This is Jasper Lincroft. He is very exotic and has traveled to many different countries and has an extremely rich family who has decided it would be "educational" if Jasper went to public school. Which is how he will be getting to Millard High. (all of these characters will be added to the Millard High Rp if not already added.) Jasper finds good in most situations and is bi but relatively only dates girls. Jasper plans on being the voice of reason in all random situations. ( probably the exact opposite of Conny.) Armonia is back from a long trip at her Grandfather's (extra rich) summer camp where Armonia gained a love of rock music. Armonia also fell in love with a guy who she met at the camp that took away her clingy attitude towards her sister Liebe. While on the trip she died her hair blue and got a spray tan that will most likely come off because Liebe hates it. Liebe also back from the trip at her grandfather's camp has been feeling uninspired and feeling a slight resentment towards her sister because she found the camp to be boring and has a strong jealousy of Armonia's romance. Other wise Liebe is still crazy and is looking forward to going back to Millard High and find her a man. Isis is back and is as crazy as ever. Over her time gone she was forced into therapy for her anger issues and her odd looks. Isis was forced to loose her yellow contacts and scar on her face. Now Isis is always on edge and has a twitch in her neck and has the tendency to use Harry Potter spells when ever she want to destroy someone. Paul is a changed guy who has cooled out and changed his hair. All summer he went on tour with this Indie band that dressed like a rock group for no reason. Paul has lost his innocence and matured. On the tour girls loved him and flung themselves at him so he grew up fast and got him a bunch of groupies. Paul plans on coming back to Millard High as the cool guy he thinks he is but probably will die fast. Hope you like all the characters and tell me what you think. Category:Blog posts